A gentle promise
by Cocoli
Summary: Petit OS SasuNaru tout en douceur et en fluffy-ness tiré du doujin du même nom. Où il est question d'une petite promesse scellée entre deux enfants innocents. Beaucoup d'amour et d'amitié à partager. Faites-vous plaisir. Rating K plus.


**Disclaimer :** Naruto et Sasuke ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent. Ils sont à M. Kishimito. Le doujinshi « A gentle promise » est de Miri Yoshino.

**Genre :** FLUFFY, autrement dit du tout mignon tout chou. Ah oui, et un soupçon de **SasuNaru** pour ne pas changer. Donc, homophobes, s'abstenir.

Encore un doujinshi !! ^^ . Celui-ci est carrément à ranger dans la catégorie « trop trognon » et si vous le connaissez, vous en conviendrez totalement… C'est le genre d'histoire qui vous met un petit sourire attendri sur la face et vous laisse le cœur gonflé pour le reste de la journée. ^^ Pas d'allusions graveleuses comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire, mais juste une petite dose de bonheur… ^^ Profitez-en, parce qu'avec moi, les trucs tous beaux, tous mimis tous gentils, y en pas des tonnes !! XD

Allez, bonne lecture à vous !! ^^

* * *

**A gentle promise**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Une main qui se tend, qui tâtonne, qui cherche et qui trouve. Il saisit la chemise couleur claire abandonnée à côté de lui et l'enfile. A son annulaire, on peut distinguer un anneau d'or tout simple. Doucement, il balance son pied droit hors du lit et le pose sur le parquet ciré qui émet un petit craquement de protestation. Il se lève avec lenteur, puis s'accroupit en effectuant toujours des gestes mesurés. En silence, il tire une grosse boîte en carton du dessous de la couche, et farfouille légèrement dedans.

Elle est là.

Délicatement, il en sort une autre boîte, plus petite que la première, et plus plate aussi. Il l'ouvre et ses yeux brillent comme s'il y découvrait un trésor.

Dans sa main, une minuscule fiole en verre qui n'a pas dû voir le jour depuis longtemps. Elle est remplie d'herbes. De feuilles en fait. Peut-être de fleurs aussi. Il les regarde. Et son sourire se fait très très doux. Emprunt de tendre nostalgie.

Il se souvient.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Des sanglots. De tous petits sanglots qui s'élèvent de derrière un buisson fourré.

Assis par terre, seul, un petit garçon à la chevelure dorée pleure toutes les larmes de son corps sans pouvoir s'arrêter, se frottant avec force les yeux de ses petits poings écorchés. Il a si mal. Aux pieds, aux jambes, aux bras, au cœur. Il est blessé de partout. Son visage et son corps sont parsemés d'égratignures et de plaies plus ou moins profondes, mais finalement, c'est son cœur qui le fait le plus souffrir. Alors il reste assis là et pleure autant qu'il le peut.

Mince, du bruit ! Des pas légers qui s'avancent vers lui. Le petit garçon a peur tout d'un coup. Et si c'étaient les autres qui revenaient pour l'embêter ? Peut-être qu'il n'a pas couru assez vite en fait !

Il sursaute. Quelqu'un écarte son buisson. Il relève la tête avec appréhension et observe son vis-à-vis, empli de crainte.

C'est un autre petit garçon comme lui. Il est bizarre avec son T-shirt sombre au col large qui lui cache presque la bouche et ses longues mèches noires d'encre qui lui tombent devant les yeux. Sa coiffure aussi est bizarre. Ses cheveux sont tout ébouriffés à l'arrière de son crâne. Comme pour un oiseau. Il le fixe étrangement, la tête penchée sur le côté, et le blondinet constate que ses yeux noirs sont comme des puits très profonds qui ressortent sur sa peau toute pâle.

Il essaie de dire quelque chose, il ne veut pas que l'autre l'insulte. Mais finalement il ne dit rien du tout parce que l'autre le scrute toujours avec son air calme et ses grands yeux. Puis, le brun tend la main.

Le petit blond se rétracte en fermant ses orbes aussi forts que possible, effrayé. L'autre va sûrement le frapper. Il ne veut pas !

La menotte du brun fait un petit bruit mat en se posant sur le haut de son chef. Tiens, il ne l'a pas tapé ?! La petite paume blême lui caresse doucement les cheveux et le fuyard ouvre de grands yeux étonnés. Le petit brun le détaille toujours, interrogatif, puis, il ouvre la bouche, sans cesser de lui lisser ses mèches blondes :

« Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Il a une jolie voix. Un peu grave quand même pour un garçon de son âge, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, elle reste jolie. Et puis, elle n'est pas méchante et ses mots sont gentils. Les frottements doux sur sa tête ne se sont pas arrêtés, et c'est agréable. Alors le petit garçon blond décide de répondre. Il secoue la tête négativement, avant de poser craintivement la question qui le turlupine :

« Tu… tu vas pas me taper ? »

L'autre fait une drôle de tête. Il a pas l'air de tout comprendre. D'ailleurs, il hausse un sourcil sceptique et demande d'un ton évident :

« Pourquoi je devrais te taper ? On vient de se rencontrer. »

Puis, il semble remarquer quelque chose et fronce ses beaux sourcils arqués :

« Eh ! Mais t'es couvert de bleus ! »

« Ça va ! » s'empresse de répondre le blondinet en hochant vigoureusement la tête. « Ils guérissent tout de suite de toutes les façons. Ça me fait même plus mal ! Je vais bien ! »

« Bon d'accord si tu le dis… » lui répond l'autre petit garçon qui n'a pourtant pas l'air convaincu. « Pourquoi t'es aussi content ? »

Le petit fuyard s'étonne. Il n'y a pas fait attention, mais depuis que l'autre lui a parlé, il sourit et se sent tout léger. Il sait pourquoi il est aussi heureux. Alors il lui fait un énorme sourire et lui répond, d'une voix toute enjouée, en rigolant un petit peu :

« Parce que… t'as dis que t'allais pas me taper ! Et parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! »

Le brun, subitement, écarquille largement ses yeux noirs en rougissant, comme si son vis-à-vis était la plus jolie chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Puis, il détourne la tête comme le font les grands quand ils sont agacés et dit d'un ton boudeur :

« C'est normal de s'inquiéter ! »

Alors le petit blond se sent tout triste. Ça recommence à faire mal. Son cœur. Il baisse piteusement le visage et décide de lui avouer, même si sa voix devient un peu faible :

« Non… Tout le monde me déteste… »

Il a envie de pleurer. Son nez et ses yeux le piquent méchamment. C'est pas juste. Il n'a rien fait, lui !

Mais sans prévenir le brun se lève d'un coup et d'un ton de défi, avec la voix de celui qui va faire plein de bêtises et que ça amuse d'avance, il lance :

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?! »

Le petit blond l'observe, ébahi. L'autre a l'air très déterminé. Ses sourcils sont encore plus froncés que tout à l'heure, et sa main est fermement tendue vers lui, paume regardant le ciel, grande ouverte.

« Tu peux jouer avec moi si tu veux !! »

Son cœur fait des sauts dans sa poitrine et il observe son premier ami avec émerveillement. C'est la première fois qu'on lui propose de jouer !! Ça fait tellement de bien ! Il se sent extrêmement content, et, souriant de toutes ses quenottes à son acolyte, il met sa main dans sa paume et s'exclame :

« D'accord !! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ils ont joué ensemble toute l'après-midi. C'étaient certainement les plus beaux moments de sa vie entière. L'autre connaissait plein de jeux très amusants, et à aucun instant il ne l'a laissé tout seul ou s'est moqué de lui. Il se sent infiniment heureux et a envie de rire sans s'arrêter. Il ne se gène pas. Son nouvel ami rigole aussi et ça fait un joli bruit. Comme des gouttes d'eau qui rebondissent dans une cascade.

Mais finalement, le brun arrête de rire et regarde le ciel d'une mine soucieuse. Il fait presque noir, c'est vrai. Le soleil est tout près de l'horizon, et la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

« Ah ! Va falloir que je rentre maintenant ! » remarque son partenaire de jeux en fixant toujours l'étendue de nuages qui s'obscurcit de minutes en minutes.

Il se sent triste tout d'un coup. Le rêve est fini. Il sait très bien ce qui arrivera. Il ne veut pas.

« Si tu rentres, je suis sûr qu'on se verra plus jamais… »

« Ben pourquoi ?! » interroge son ami. « On peut jouer ensemble un autre jour ! »

Il aurait bien aimé, mais il sait bien que ça marche pas comme ça. Il ne le reverra sûrement plus du tout. Il est si triste. Pour une fois qu'il avait un ami…

« J'aurais bien aimé qu'on reste ensemble plus longtemps… »

« Mais… » commence l'autre d'un air aussi accablé que lui. Puis il s'interrompt abruptement, comme s'il avait eu une idée lumineuse.

« Bouge pas ! Je reviens dans deux minutes ! » lui crie-t-il en se mettant brusquement à courir vers le sentier qui mène au village.

Et il le laisse là, tout seul. Il ne reste plus que le silence et lui. Le blond attend, debout dans la clairière retentissant encore faiblement de leurs jeux, de leurs rires, de leurs cris. Il est malheureux. L'autre ne revient pas. Pourtant, ça fait déjà plus de deux minutes, il en est certain. Il s'accroupit alors, refermant douloureusement ses bras autour de ses petites jambes éraflées. Peut-être que l'autre est rentré chez lui. Les larmes recommencent à lui piquer les yeux. Il a encore mal. Au cœur. Ils ne se reverront plus, pas vrai ?

« Eh ! »

Il sursaute. Son cœur fait « boum » dans sa poitrine, et sa tête se relève d'un coup du creux de ses genoux. Il se retourne vivement pour voir qui lui a fait peur. Et pousse une exclamation étonnée. Il est revenu !! Il a dû courir beaucoup, parce qu'il est tout essoufflé et ses joues sont toutes rouges.

« Eh… Mais tu pleurais ?! » questionne son ami d'un air soupçonneux.

Le blondinet se dresse d'un mouvement prompt en secouant furieusement la tête en guise de dénégation. Son acolyte n'a pas l'air de le croire et lui lance un « Vraiment ?... » plus que dubitatif avant de lui prendre la main et de lui glisser quelque chose à l'annulaire.

Il regarde son doigt, et totalement ébloui, détaille la plus jolie bague qu'il ait jamais vue. Elle est faite avec des fleurs entrelacées les unes aux autres. Les couleurs sont vraiment belles. Et puis, c'est la première fois qu'on lui offre une bague.

L'autre prend une voix très solennelle et déclare, sérieux comme un pape :

« Je vais t'épouser ! »

« Epouser ?! » répète le blondinet sans comprendre.

« Ma maman m'a dit que si tu te maries, tu restes avec l'autre personne pour toujours. » lui explique patiemment son partenaire en lui tenant les deux mains.

« Pour toujours ? » insiste le blond, n'osant croire à cette promesse soudaine.

« Oui, pour toujours !! » affirme l'autre sans crainte, convaincu jusqu'au bout des os.

Il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il dit. Le petit blond se rend compte que ça lui fait plaisir. Très plaisir. Il est vraiment content.

Mais comme il ne dit rien, son ami s'inquiète et commence à se justifier d'une voix un peu précipitée :

« Les bagues sont censées être plus jolies, mais comme j'ai entendu dire qu'elles sont très chères, je t'en donnerai une quand on sera des adultes. »

« Des adultes ?!... Alors même quand on deviendra des adultes, on restera ensemble pour toujours ? » interrompt le petit fuyard, en baissant la tête, rouge tomate.

« Bien sûr !! » s'écrie l'autre comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente de la planète. Puis, doutant subitement de son effet, il demande, un tantinet soucieux :

« Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? »

Au contraire. Il se sent tout bizarre et son cœur fait de grands bonds maintenant. C'est la première fois qu'il est aussi content. Personne avant ça n'a eu envie de rester avec lui. Personne ne voulait de lui. Personne ne l'aimait. Mais lui, ce petit garçon comme lui, avec ses grands yeux noirs et sa peau toute pâle, ben lui, il est venu lui parler. Ils ont joué ensemble, et maintenant, c'est son premier ami. Et il veut rester avec lui toute sa vie. « Pour toujours » qu'il a dit. Même quand ils seront grands ! Il sera plus jamais seul ! Il restera toujours avec son nouvel ami ! Il est encore plus content que quand l'autre s'est inquiété pour lui, ou encore, quand il a tendu sa petite main pour lui proposer de jouer. Qu'est-ce qu'il est heureux !... Alors il décide de faire un geste lui aussi. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il redresse la tête et balbutie, abruti de bonheur :

« Non, ça me fait très plaisir ! »

Et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il pose doucement ses lèvres sur le bout du nez du petit brun.

Il fait le plus grand sourire qu'il n'a jamais fait, un immense sourire et dit, irradiant de plaisir :

« Merci !! C'est une promesse ! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il se souvient. Parfaitement. Même que finalement, le gens se sont rendus compte qu'il était allé se réfugier dans cette forêt, et elle lui a été interdite d'accès. C'est seulement après quelques jours qu'il a réalisé qu'il avait été suffisamment stupide pour ne pas lui demander son nom.

« Mais franchement, qui aurait pensé que c'était Sasuke ?! » s'interroge le jeune homme blond d'un air amusé, observant sa bague tout en se tenant les jambes.

« Sasuke doit pas s'en souvenir… »

« Usuratonkachi. » répond une voix grave derrière lui, alors qu'une grande main aux doigts fins vient se poser délicatement sur le haut de son chef. « Je le savais, même depuis qu'on est devenu des genin. »

« Eh ! Sérieux ?! » s'exclame alors le blond, se retournant vers son interlocuteur avec un air estomaqué.

Le brun se redresse du lit, s'assoit le pantalon encore ouvert, et se moque :

« Tu ne t'en rappelles que maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?! »

Bien entendu, le blond s'étouffe, une goutte de sueur au front. Mais il n'a pas le temps de protester que le beau brun continue tranquillement :

« Naruto. Prends-moi le cahier en face de toi. »

Le jeune homme désigné, perplexe, s'exécute et tend le petit carnet rouge à spirales qui trainait par terre à son propriétaire. Celui-ci le saisit, le feuillète quelques instants, semble trouver quelque chose d'intéressant et le tend à son partenaire.

Les yeux de Naruto s'arrondissent comme des soucoupes quand il reconnait la petite bague. La jolie petite bague de fleurs. Lui qui pensait l'avoir perdue. Ça lui fait bizarre de la revoir. Et encore plus bizarre de se dire que Sasuke l'a gardée pendant tout ce temps. Il se sent drôlement ému là. Il sait que Sasuke tient à lui, mais en avoir une preuve de plus lui procure un immense plaisir.

« C'est… » commence-t-il d'une petite voix étranglée, les yeux toujours comme deux ronds de flan et les joues carmin.

Mais il ne peut finir, parce que le ténébreux, d'un habile mouvement de poignet, vient de refermer son petit carnet, et déclare, sur un ton presque aussi solennel que ce jour-là :

« Avec ceci… »

Puis il lui prend délicatement la main, celle où se trouve l'alliance, et la porte à ses lèvres afin d'indiquer de quoi il parle, comme les hommes de l'ancien temps le faisaient envers les femmes. Doucement il embrasse cette jolie main hâlée, et finit sa phrase d'une voix extrêmement tendre.

« … j'ai finalement tenu ma promesse. »

Le blond est troublé. Mais étant donné que ça ne lui ressemble pas de ne rien dire, il fronce les sourcils, fait semblant d'être vexé, et lâche d'une voix sèche en s'emparant du bras de son vis-à-vis :

« Pas encore. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » interroge Sasuke, surpris de la réaction de son rival. Mais son visage se radoucit en observant l'air gêné dudit rival et ses joues cerise.

« Cette promesse à propos du fait de rester ensemble pour toujours, explique-t-il, tu ne peux pas l'avoir « tenue » vu qu'elle est encore en cours ! »

Le brun marque un silence et observe son fiancé d'un œil amusé. Il n'a pas tord, même s'il fait ça uniquement pour avoir raison. Il est mignon comme ça, à chercher à avoir le dernier mot. Il lui rappelle l'adorable blondinet au si joli sourire qu'il a rencontré au détour d'un buisson. Le mignon petit garçon qui l'a embrassé sur le bout du nez. Le candide petit fuyard qui a rigolé devant son air stupéfait et ses joues rouges de gêne suite à cet acte de tendresse. Son ami aux mèches dorées avec qui il a scellé une promesse.

« Humm... Tu as raison. » concède-t-il avant de s'emparer doucement du visage de son acolyte et de le rapprocher de ses lèvres.

C'est vrai, il a raison. Et tous deux vont chercher à la « tenir » durant le reste de leur vie. Cette si douce promesse qu'ils se sont faits durant leur enfance.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Fin**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voila !! Un tout petit écrit en l'honneur de ce doujin qui est vraiment une douceur pour le moral. Je crois que je suis complètement gaga… '-_-. Je vous conseille d'essayer de vous le procurer parce que les dessins de Sasuke et Naruto petits sont définitivement trop trognons pour être manqués ! ^^

Bon, ben j'espère que ça vous a plu et que mon essai de faire dans les sentiments n'a pas été trop gluant !

A bientôt, peut-être pour la suite de « Adolescence égale Hormones ? » !! ^^


End file.
